


Black Roses and Valentine's Chocolates

by FantasyChild9



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Black Rose, Cute, M/M, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyChild9/pseuds/FantasyChild9
Summary: It's Valentine's Day. Every year, on February 14th, Dan refuses to partake in any romantic gestures. So it was a huge shock when Phil walked through the front door after running some 'errands'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, how long ago was Valentine's Day? How long after Valentine's Day is it okay to write a Valentine's Day phanfiction? Whoops. Oh well! Enjoy!

He wasn’t going to do it today. Nuh uh. Any other day would be fine. But if he did it today, it’d be too cheesy.

Today was Valentine’s Day. Dan didn’t celebrate Valentine’s Day- never has, never will. Every Valentine’s Day, he refused to partake in any romantic gestures. In fact, he was so insistent on this hatred against the horrid ‘holiday’, he had turned down almost every single one of his crushes in the past because they had gone ahead and asked him out on Valentine’s Day. Many tears he had caused on this day over the past ten years of his life.

So he was a bit weary when Phil left their apartment to go somewhere and ‘run some errands’. Had Phil already gotten a date? Did he have a boyfriend Dan didn’t know about? Or maybe a girlfriend?

Dan was sitting in his sofa crease, scrolling through the depths of Tumblr trying to avoid any Valentine’s Day posts (which was near impossible). All he could think about was Phil. Where was he? Maybe I’ve waited too long to ask. Maybe he’s not even interested?

His heart began to twist as he came across some really cute Phan edits. Maybe that’s all their romance would be? Just several posts and fanfictions on the internet.

Dan was cut off from his mini-crisis by the sound of the door opening. ‘Hey Phil-’

Dan looked over to see everything from his worst nightmare. _Oh god, please no!_

-

Phil loved Valentine’s Day.

Though most years he spent the day alone, back in his high school and university years he still loved to share chocolates and small gifts among his friends.

Today was finally going to be the day. Phil had put this off for so long, but now he was going to do it. He was determined not to back out.

‘I’m just going out to run a few errands!’ Phil had called out to Dan, who had been sitting in his sofa crease all day.

Phil left and headed for a small florist just a few streets away from their apartment. Every year they did special Valentine’s Day deals, and had special cards and homemade chocolates and everything. Phil hadn’t even been in the shop for two minutes when he saw the perfect thing for Dan. He purchased it with a cute little box of chocolates and set off back home.

People were walking the street in pairs, holding hands and giggling with each other. Phil found himself fantasising about him and Dan, maybe one day they could be a couple walking the street, hand in hand, sharing sneaky kisses. Of course, even if Dan agreed to go out with him, they wouldn’t be able to do much in public. At least, not at first.

Phil tried to shake the thoughts out of his mind. He was thinking too far ahead. Dan might not actually like him back. Well, Phil highly doubted it. When the two first started talking way back, Dan’s crush on him was so obvious, though for some reason Phil could never muster up the courage to ask him on a date, always thinking that Dan could have been joking.

Soon, Phil was back at their flat. He opened the door to see his adorable flatmate in the same position he was in when Phil left. Phil felt a blush form on his cheeks as he made his arrival known.

He looked up to see Dan’s slightly horrified face.

_Oh no. What if he’d read the signals wrong? Oh god, please no._

-

Both boys looked at each other, terrified of what was going through the other’s head. Dan’s line of sight moved to what was in Phil’s hand. A single black rose, and a white, round box with cat whiskers drawn on it.

Phil cleared his throat. He might as well get it over and done with.

‘Dan, I’ve been meaning to ask you something.’

‘Don’t!’

Phil looked at Dan, hurt. ‘Oh. I- I’m sorry Dan. I must have misunderstood-’ Before he could finish his sentence, Dan cut him off again.

‘Phil, you didn’t misunderstand anything! It’s just, the day. Ask me again tomorrow. Please.’

By now, Phil was confused. ‘What?’

Dan took in a deep breath before explaining. ‘Phil, as you probably know already, I don’t do Valentine’s Day.’

‘Why is that?’ Phil asked. ‘I get that it’s a time for shaming us lonely ones out there, but what’s so bad about it?’

‘Phil, it was originally a pagan holiday celebrating fertility and childbirth that the Christian church changed because they wanted to get rid of Pagan holidays.’

Phil wasn’t sure how to reply.

‘This rose was expensive, you know!’ He said weakly. ‘Black roses are extremely rare. If it withers, Dan, I swear!’

Dan let out a groan and, with a blush, took the rose. ‘Thank you, Phil.’ He said as he smelled the rose. ‘It’s… Perfect.’

Phil felt his heart soar as Dan accepted the rose. ‘You’re welcome, Dan.’

-

Dan woke up with a smile the next morning, greeted by the beautiful rose in the vase he put it in. Phil somehow always just knew when it came to Dan.

When Dan left the comforts of his bedroom, he was greeted with the smell of pancakes. He followed the scent into the kitchen, where Phil was standing by the stove, a plate already stacked with the source of the delicious smell.

‘Mmm’ Dan moaned as Phil added another freshly cooked pancake to the pile. ‘Any special occasion?’ Dan asked before sitting down.

‘Not really.’ Phil replied with a shrug of his shoulder. ‘Just wanted to treat you this morning.’

‘Oh really? And for what reason would that be exactly?’ Dan loved teasing Phil like this.

Phil smiled before setting a plate in front of Dan.

The two ate with blushes on their cheeks as they made small talk.

Finally, after two cups of coffee and three pancakes, Phil had finally worked up the courage to finally ask Dan. Again.

‘Dan,’ he started, trying to find the words. ‘I’ve been meaning to ask you something.’

Dan felt himself chuckle. All he could think about was how adorable Phil looked in this moment. ‘And what would that be, Phil.’

‘Daniel James Howell,’ Phil said. ‘We’ve known each other for so long, shared so many moments, yet somehow always managed to avoid this.’

Dan felt a fondness growing inside him, making him feel all warm.

‘It’d be about now that I’d give you a rose, but because of your stubbornness I can’t, and because you made me wait a day I ate half the chocolates in the box that I was going to give you, so I’m going to jump straight to the point.’ Phil continued sheepishly, trying to find somewhere to look. Dan thought he was the cutest thing he’d ever seen. ‘Go on,’ he prompted.

‘Dan, would you like to go out with me?’

Dan gave Phil the most loving smile, which made Phil’s heart melt. ‘Of course I would, you Spork!’

Phil immediately tackled Dan, wrapping his arms around him. Just like in their first PINOF video.

Dan hugged him back, resting his head on Phil’s shoulder. ‘Took you long enough,’ he joked.

Phil pulled back and smacked Dan’s arm. ‘You had me worried yesterday! I thought I was going to die!’

Dan rolled his eyes. ‘I’m sorry! If you’d waited until today, I was gonna ask you out anyway.’

Phil shook his head. ‘You are strange.’

‘Yet you’re still here!’

Phil shook his head, getting his last pancake. ‘Yes I am! And I always will be.’

Dan’s smile grew, if possible. ‘Me too, Phil. Me too.’

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? Worthy of your time, or a complete waste? Let me know by giving this a comment, or maybe leaving a kudos! Both are always welcome. So until next time!


End file.
